


A First Time For Everything

by AgentExile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Jungwoo, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, service top lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentExile/pseuds/AgentExile
Summary: Jungwoo is quiet, gentle, and more experienced than the others would ever suspect.Yukhei is loud, cocky, and so inexperienced that he’s too embarrassed to even tell his boyfriend.-Luckily, when the time comes, Jungwoo is more than ready to walk him through it.





	A First Time For Everything

   It’s an evening alone in the dorm when the truth comes spilling out.

   ‘I can’t believe this is the first time we’ve been really, truly alone together,’ Jungwoo murmurs.

   They’re curled up on the couch, Jungwoo settled between Yukhei’s legs and nestling his head against his chest. They’ve been watching the same drama reruns for three hours, but neither of them are paying much attention. Yukhei keeps stroking his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair, pulling it back from his forehead before letting the parting find its way home, playing with the longest strands that fall over his face.  

   ‘Ssh, he’s going to kiss her!’ Yukhei says loudly, feigning interest in the show.

   Jungwoo twists in his hold, looking up with a disgruntled expression. He pauses for a moment, then sits further up, leaning in fluidly to kiss him.

   Yukhei seems surprised for a moment, but then he readjusts his hold on Jungwoo’s waist, large hands easily finding a comfortable grip on his slender form. He lets Jungwoo climb properly onto his lap, the elder’s fingers finding their way into _his_ hair instead, as he deepens the kiss. Jungwoo negotiates his lips open, investigating Yukhei’s mouth with slow, careful flicks of his tongue. Yukhei moans a little – it’s not often that Jungwoo finds a moment to kiss him like this. Properly.

   When he pulls away, Yukhei stares, lips wet and red.

   ‘Better than the television?’ Jungwoo says, cocking his head to the side.

   ‘You’re so hot.’

   ‘Again,’ says Jungwoo, tapping his own lips. With a broad smile, Yukhei closes the gap between them. He kisses him, but he’s a little nervous – he’s not sure he can work his tongue quite as deftly as his boyfriend. Jungwoo is the first guy he’s ever dated, and he still worries that his inexperience might show. For all his talk about drunken flirtations and flings, the truth is Jungwoo was the first boy he’d even ever kissed.

   Jungwoo seems to like it though, smiling when he pulls back for air.

   ‘And down here,’ he says, trailing his fingers down his throat.

   Yukhei looks at him in surprise. They’ve never… done that. Still, he always wants to impress Jungwoo, and the last thing he wants is to seem hesitant, so he quickly returns to kiss down his jaw, a slightly lopsided line, down his neck and to the crook of his shoulder. He concentrates hard on what he’s doing, pushing the neck of Jungwoo’s shirt aside to kiss a little lower, over his collarbone.

   It doesn’t escape Jungwoo’s notice that Yukhei’s hands are shaking.

   ‘You alright, Xuxi?’ he says, fingers lacing into the hair at the nape of his neck and directing him as he continues his kisses.

   Yukhei hums against him, pulling back and smiling. ‘Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I be?’

   ‘No reason,’ Jungwoo says gently. The more that Yukhei touches him, the more it’s becoming obvious. It’s cute, he thinks, that he’s too nervous to tell him.

   He rolls his hips down at little, thighs straddled either side of Yukhei’s waist, and smiles at the way his body reacts automatically, bucking up slightly against him. He can feel the slight twitch of arousal through his sweatpants, and when he tightens his grip in Yukhei’s hair he feels a definite hardness. Yukhei’s sensitive – so responsive to the slightest pressure – but then he would be. After all, Jungwoo’s fairly sure that he’s never been touched by someone else.

   When he grinds down again, Yukhei lets out a gasp against him, swallowing hard and trying to cover it up by talking. ‘Wow, Jungwoo,’ he says shakily.

   ‘Let’s go to the bedroom,’ Jungwoo breathes against his ear, ‘if we’re going to do this.’

   ‘Do what?’ Yukhei stammers quickly, loudly, clearly overcompensating for his nerves.

   ‘We’re by ourselves, we can do whatever we want at last. Please, Yukhei, I want you so bad,’ murmurs Jungwoo. He knows exactly what he wants, and if Yukhei’s too innocent to know what to do, he’s gonna write him a goddamn manual tonight. But only if Yukhei wants it too.

   ‘Oh, oh okay,’ Yukhei swallows, and then he returns to his chest, kissing and sucking lightly at his skin until he leaves a little dark flush over Jungwoo’s clavicle.

   _He’s a fast learner, at least_ , Jungwoo thinks. He’s also ignoring what Jungwoo just said, which is sweet.

   ‘So do you… want to?’

   ‘I – I – but what about the others?’

   ‘They’re going to be gone for hours, Xuxi. Is there something… wrong?’ Jungwoo ventures, determined to coax the truth out of him because he’s starting to feel guilty that his boyfriend feels too embarrassed to talk to him.

   ‘No, no, of course not!’

   ‘Xuxi, have you ever… have you done this before?’

   Yukhei splutters for a good few seconds, before hanging his head. ‘No,’ he mumbles, turning furiously red.

   The sight is enough to make Jungwoo’s heart flood with affection. Yukhei is so cute – so loud, so confident, and so damn kissable when his cheeks are flushed pink because his secret is out. Kiss him he does, once on each cheek, fingers working into his hair. ‘It’s okay, Xuxi, we don’t have to.’

   ‘No, I want to!’ Yukhei interrupts. ‘I really want to. I’m just… what if I’m bad at it?’ he adds quietly, as though he’s not sure whether or not he wants Jungwoo to hear him.

   ‘You’ll be fine,’ Jungwoo says gently, ‘I love you and you’re going to be great. I’ll walk you through it. If that’s what you want.’

   ‘Okay.’

   ‘Are you _sure_? Because we don’t have to. We can wait as long as you want. Forever, if you’re not ready.’

   ‘No I am!’ Yukhei says, voice returning to usual volume.

   ‘Alright,’ Jungwoo nods, before steadily resuming the rhythm of his hips, more openly provocative, rolling down over Yukhei’s clothed crotch, feeling him get properly hard now as he catches his lips and kisses him firmly. He takes his lower lip between his teeth, nipping lightly and eliciting a moan from Yukhei. ‘It’ll be easier in a bed.’

   Yukhei nods, taking him by the waist and lifting him off the couch to standing easily. It’s one of Jungwoo’s favourite things about him – how strong he is. He would let Yukhei handle him all day if they had the time.

   He skips to the bedroom, laughing softly as Yukhei wraps his arms around his waist from behind and pushes him quicker. He darts over to Yukhei’s bed and flops down on it, brushing his hair back and looking at his boyfriend with excited, loving eyes. Yukhei looks excited too – excited, but nervous.

   ‘Come here,’ he says, holding out a hand and pulling him over. He pushes him back on the bed, moving to straddle him again, and hooks his fingers into the hem of his white t-shirt. ‘Take this off,’ he says, and Yukhei is quick to oblige, pulling it over his head and looking up at Jungwoo with an open, docile expression, as though waiting for more instructions.

   Jungwoo has to pause for a moment to look at him, running his hands up and down his chiselled torso, over his chest, down his strong arms. ‘You wanna top, hun?’

   Yukhei stares at him for a moment, apparently computing what he means, and then nods quickly.

   Relief washes over Jungwoo. He’d have been happy to do either for Yukhei, but honestly it would have been a trial and a half to talk him through the ins and outs of bottoming, so he’s definitely happier with this choice.

   ‘Okay, nice and slow,’ he murmurs, leaning forwards and kissing his way down Yukhei’s bare chest. His tongue rolls over the narrow hollow of his abdomen, etched between his muscles, and he smiles when he reaches the line of hair leading beneath his grey sweats. He sits back on his heels, palming Yukhei through the material, and watches as Yukhei closes his eyes, jumping a little when he squeezes gently.

   His fingers navigate their way below the waistband, pushing them down and taking Yukhei’s length in his hand.

   It’s a nice cock – perfectly formed like the rest of him, with an appealing curve and a prominent vein that makes Jungwoo lick his lips. He’d really like to ride him – _really_ – but he’s not sure Yukhei’s ready for that yet.

   ‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Yukhei groans, pressing his upper half back into the bed but angling his hips up for more friction. Jungwoo has half a mind to tell him playfully to watch his language, but he wouldn’t be with Yukhei if he didn’t want someone _loud_.

   ‘You like that, baby?’ he says, and he actually feels Yukhei twitch at the pet-name. Yukhei might be bigger than him, stronger than him, but right now Jungwoo is the one who’s about to take care of him, and he can feel how much Yukhei loves it.

   ‘Yeah, _yes_ ,’ he arches his back as Jungwoo thumbs over his slit, collecting the slickness. He works it down over his length, crawling forwards to kiss him as he works him. He touches over his lips with his tongue lazily, languidly, matching the loose rhythm of his strokes. He doesn’t build up any speed – if this is Yukhei’s first time, he won’t last long, and he wants to make this memorable for him at least.

   ‘You want to be inside me, baby?’

   Yukhei’s eyes flutter open, and he looks nervous again, but he nods, tongue flicking out over his lip. ‘I want to.’

   Jungwoo lets go of him, rolling off him onto his back and pulling Yukhei by the arms until he’s hovering over him. He takes his own, steadying breath, before kicking off his pants and spreading his legs, knees settling against Yukhei’s hips.

   Yukhei is frozen, looking down at him with unrestrained adoration. ‘Fuck, Woo, you’re so hot.’

   Jungwoo knows he is, but it’s cute that Yukhei can’t even find his full name as he searches for syllables in his slack jaw. ‘You need to prep me, hun,’ he says, ‘in my bedside table, get the red bottle.’

   When Yukhei comes back, he looks at him with expectant, questioning eyes.

   _He really is going to need a roadmap_.

   ‘Okay, here,’ he says, taking the bottle and squeezing a generous amount of lube out onto Yukhei’s fingers. _Generous_. Because if it’s his first time he’s almost certainly going to go five times too fast. ‘Go slow.’

   ‘I… how…?’

   ‘Christ, Xuxi, don’t you watch porn?’ Jungwoo groans. His own cock is hard and he is really, really looking forward to getting fucked by his Yukhei for the first time, but the stuttering rhythm is starting to make him restless. Not that he’d have his boyfriend any other way. All this is what makes Yukhei so loveable.

   ‘They don’t do this,’ he says, ‘what do I do?’

   He rolls his eyes. ‘You need to watch better porn.’

   He takes Yukhei’s hand in his own, directing it down between his legs and giving him a reassuring smile as he grazes his fingers around his entrance for the first time.

   ‘There we go,’ he says, ‘now stretch me out. _Real slow_ ,’ he reminds him.

   Yukhei shifts over him, thumbing round and round his pucker because Jungwoo knows that he’s scared of actually starting.

   For Yukhei, this is all so new that his whole body seems to be filled with electricity. He keeps his eyes fixated on Jungwoo’s, ready for any sort of instruction, any sort of reprimand, focussing hard on what he’s doing. Finally, when he plucks up enough courage, he presses one finger past his rim, almost withdrawing immediately when he feels Jungwoo move his hips, but he realises that he’s just angling himself better. He feels bad. Jungwoo is doing all the work.

   ‘That’s good,’ Jungwoo breathes, one hand lifting to grip on his shoulder.

   He moves to push in another, but Jungwoo winces, shifting definitely back a little this time. ‘Oh God I’m sorry,’ he stammers.

   ‘It’s okay,’ Jungwoo says, shaking his head, ‘it’s okay. Just work me open a bit first, yeah?’

   Yukhei twists his first finger, relaxing a little as he sees how Jungwoo seems to like it. He slides in and out slowly, only a centimetre or so, and Jungwoo hums his approval, gripping his shoulder very hard.

   ‘Okay, now you can go,’ he says.

   Yukhei works in his second finger slower this time, getting familiar now with how Jungwoo’s body feels, how the muscles work with him. It’s a fucking thrill, the sensation, the knowledge that he’s so intimately connected with his boyfriend. He wonders, as he closes his eyes to the warmth, the tightness, why the hell he didn’t try this earlier. His eyes fly open as he imagines how this is going to feel around his cock.

   He doesn’t wait for instruction before edging his third finger inside, growing more confident now.

   Jungwoo lets out a contented sigh, nails digging into his skin, back arching as Yukhei tries curving his fingers for the first time.

   _A fast learner indeed._

His breaths start coming a little quicker as Yukhei builds up a pace, seemingly growing comfortable with this particular stage of the cycle. He has nice fingers – long fingers – which keep nudging the swell of his prostate, making him keen softly. ‘You sure you want to do this?’ he asks, still apprehensive about pushing him further than he’s ready for. 

   ‘Yeah,’ Yukhei is half-breathless, one hand going down to drag over his own, now neglected cock. ‘I want to.’

   ‘Alright, come on,’ says Jungwoo, spreading his legs wider.

   ‘Tell me if I hurt you,’ Yukhei mumbles anxiously.

   ‘ _Slow_ ,’ Jungwoo orders, for what feels like the hundredth time tonight. ‘And more lube.’

   He lets out a long breath as he feels Yukhei rubbing his head slowly around his entrance, concentrating hard on relaxing his muscles. As he pushes inside him, he strokes over Yukhei’s neck, down the line of his shoulders, in gentle reassurance. He goes a little too fast, making Jungwoo tense slightly and jerk his hips automatically, but after a second he adjusts to the stretch, breathing steadying.

   ‘Good, you feel so good inside me baby,’ he murmurs as Yukhei leans forwards over him, breath hot against his neck. The knowledge that he’s his first – that he’ll remember this sensation forever – is enough to make him smile contentedly as Yukhei starts to move.

   ‘I love you,’ Yukhei says, breathing shallow and fast as he braces himself, hands either side of Jungwoo’s head, and thrusts inside him. The bed creaks, headboard knocking into the wall because Yukhei isn’t careful.

   It’s a little bit out of rhythm, and a little bit clumsy, but it’s Yukhei.

   And that’s enough for Jungwoo.

   He remembers the first time Yukhei told him he loved him – slightly drunk and so loud that the others at the table faltered in their conversation. It was typical Yukhei to do it somewhere so public, apparently completely oblivious to the fact that everyone else could hear him. But Jungwoo wouldn’t have him any other way. He thinks he’ll remember this “ _I love you_ ” too – the first time he’s heard it as they’re so purely connected.

   His cock aches for touch, flat up against his navel and relying on the friction between them as Yukhei shifts up and down his body, but he doesn’t want to give him something else to try to concentrate on just yet so he moves his own hand down between them, jerking himself as best he can to Yukhei’s inconsistent rhythm.

   Yukhei, being his first time, doesn’t last long. He moans loudly as he moves, panting in Jungwoo’s ear. ‘I’m gonna – _fuck_ , Jungwoo, I’m gonna - ’

   Jungwoo knots his fingers into Yukhei’s hair, holding him tightly as he comes hard inside him, taking the care to continue rolling down his hips to work him through it. He can feel the heat, the tremor in Yukhei’s body – see the euphoria on his face, eyes squeezed shut – and then the moment is gone.

   Yukhei pulls out of him, slumping onto his back, breathing heavily. ‘Fuck, Jungwoo.’

   Jungwoo almost rolls his eyes, reaching down to take his own hard, leaking cock in his hand. His body is buzzing, dissatisfied by the sudden emptiness, but he concentrates on the warm trickle of Yukhei’s come down his thigh, the sound of his heavy breathing, as he closes his eyes and catches his lip between his teeth.

   It takes a second, then -

   ‘Oh, shit, sorry, I’ll get you off!’

   Always so loud.

   He feels Yukhei’s hand settle over his, and he lets go as his boyfriend finally gives him a bit of real attention. He feels Yukhei’s thumb work over him, sliding down his slit and stroking his head over and over before sliding down to his base to start some real pumps. He opens his eyes, letting out a low whine as he sees the way Yukhei is looking at him. He looks spent, lips still swollen from the kissing earlier, eyes filled with post-sex haze, but he’s a giver – that’s what Jungwoo loves about him – and he jerks him with the focus of a man who hasn’t just had his own orgasm.

   It doesn’t take much more for Jungwoo to join him, panting his way through the overwhelming stimulation. ‘Xuxi, baby,’ he gasps, coming across his hand, across his own stomach, stars fluttering in the periphery of his vision. Yukhei keeps stroking him just past completion, until there’s an edge of hypersensitivity as he milks his tender head. ‘ _Ah,_ Xuxi,’ he whines, trembling, until Yukhei finally lets him go with a look of smug satisfaction.

   _His favourite fast learner._

Yukhei rolls onto his back, looking as happy as Jungwoo has ever seen him. ‘Was that okay?’

   ‘It was great, Xuxi. Amazing.’

   ‘You’re not just saying that? I’m sorry you had to keep telling me what to do.’

   ‘There’s a first time for everything, babe,’ Jungwoo smiles, squeezing his hand. ‘You were fine.’

   ‘Am I supposed to feel different?’

   Jungwoo laughs softly, turning onto his side and running his fingertips down Yukhei’s chest. ‘Not really, sweetie. What _do_ you feel?’

   ‘Like I want to do it again.’

   ‘I’ll check my schedule,’ Jungwoo grins, ‘but first I’m gonna go shower.’

   ‘Can’t we just cuddle?’ Yukhei says, looking disappointed, ‘I’m tired!’

   Jungwoo rolls his eyes – the naivety is sweetly appealing. ‘You came inside me, hun, I’m just gonna clean up a bit.’ He leaves the _you have so much to learn_ hanging in the air, because he doesn’t want it to sound _too_ patronising.

   ‘Oh, okay,’ he says, ‘was that bad?’

   ‘Not at all,’ Jungwoo assures, kissing his forehead before swinging his legs off the bed. ‘It was just how I like it. But I also like a shower.’

   ‘Can I come?’ Yukhei asks, eyes soft and puppylike.

   Jungwoo almost laughs again, but he bites it back. ‘Yeah, of course.’

   They don’t get much time alone together, after all.

   And showering with Yukhei might just be the second most fun thing he’s done all week.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/taemayy)   
>  [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mayviolet)


End file.
